


Ты видишь мой свет и любишь мою тьму

by AvaDay



Category: Roswell (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crack, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-17
Updated: 2013-07-17
Packaged: 2017-12-20 11:38:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/886825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvaDay/pseuds/AvaDay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Мария и Майкл смотрят сериал "Смоллвилль".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ты видишь мой свет и любишь мою тьму

**Author's Note:**

> Написано в 2006ом году.

_\- Ты видишь мой свет и любишь мою тьму._

_\- Я люблю тебя, и ничто этого не изменит._

  


\- Аааах… Да! Наконец-то!

\- Мария, ты опять это смотришь! Ты не считаешь, что 11 раз просмотра одной серии - это как-то многовато?

\- Майкл, пока я не критикую твою странную любовь к этим ненормальным братьям-призракоохотникам, так и ты не трогай святое. 

\- «Смоллвилль» - это святое?

\- Тшш! Поцелуй! 

\- А за твои предыдущие просмотры ребята не целовались? 

\- Пойми же, это такой момент. Это же поцелуй после того, как Кларк признался Лане в своем происхождении! И всего через десять лет! 

\- Твой Кларк - тормоз.

\- Он не мой, он Ланы.

\- Бедная Лана. Хотя.. Вот эта девушка - Лана? Бедный Кларк. А вообще, в чем тут дело? 

\- В смысле?

\- Ну, я знаю, что ты это вот любишь, но про что сериал-то? Что за такое происхождение у Кларка? Он - потомок Тарзана?  
\- Он пришелец.

-Пришелец - в смысле инопланетянин?

\- Пришелец - в смысле с другой планеты.

\- Тупо.

\- Ты не веришь в пришельцев?

\- Скорее, не верю, что пришельцы выглядят, как модели-переростки.

\- Ну, неужели ты полагаешь, что такого быть не может?

\- Конечно, нет. Мария, ты считаешь, что пришельцы вот так свободно ходят по улицам среди нас? Или еще лучше, что любой из нас может быть пришельцем?

\- А почему нет? 

\- И я?

\- И ты! 

-Мария, я похож на зеленого человечка? 

-Кларк тоже на него не похож.

\- Похож…

\- Что это было?

\- Послышалось.

\- Так вот, Кларк не похож тоже, так что забудь про зеленых человечков, забудь про синих человечков, забудь даже про сиреневых человечков. Кто угодно может быть пришельцем, хоть ты, хоть Макс.

\- Так теперь еще и Макс - инопланетянин? Он будет рад. Все лучше, чем «зануда».

\- Да он зануда и есть. 

\- Он встречается с твоей подругой, ты не забыла?

\- И вот если бы он был пришельцем, стал бы хоть немного интереснее. 

\- Ну тогда еще и Изабель пришлось бы быть девочкой с другой планеты. 

\- Почему?

\- Привет, она же его сестра. Раз уж вписываем Макса в пришельцы, надо и ее тоже. 

\- Хм, в этом есть смысл. Я всегда в ней видела что-то неземное. 

\- Может быть, потому что в нее была влюблена половина школы?

\- Именно! Могу поспорить, если бы вы жили на планете, где нет меня, она бы и тебя к рукам прибрала.

\- Я и Иззи? Кончай!

\- Да знаю я тебя! Это ты сейчас такой невинный, а брось вас двоих на одну планету, у вас быстро что-нибудь завязалось бы.

\- Так там же и Макс был бы, разве нет? Он бы никогда не допустил этого.

\- Ха, ты думаешь, он бы себе невесту не нашел бы? Нашел бы только так и вам не мешал бы.

\- А Лиз в твою историю инопланетян не вписывается?

\- Посмотри на Лиз, Геррин. Даже моя теория не настолько безумна. Скорее Тесс уж будет оттуда.

\- Кстати, это идея.

\- Я знаю, ты ее очень любишь. 

-Так она и есть невеста Макса?

\- Невеста Макса - Лиз. По крайней мере, будет ею, если твой дорогой друг решится после трехмесячного таскания кольца в кармане и сделает ей предложение. А Тесс... Тесс была бы его невестой на Какомтотамтоне. И чтобы не расслаблялись, невестой-предательницей.

\- Ну и кто теперь не любит Тесс?

\- Тесс никто не любит. Но зато представляешь, какая замечательная отмазка для этой нелюбви?

\- Мария, тебе только книжки писать. В мягких обложках которые. Так и вижу «Мария Геррин. Любовь на астероидах».

\- Во-первых, что за название? Я тебе кто, Эндрю Гамильтон? Во-вторых, это будет молодежные рассказы про пришельцев. И не смотри на меня так, это пока только идея! А в-третьих, Мария Геррин - это банально. Все порядочные писатели берут псевдонимы. Как тебе нравится имя Мелинда Метц?


End file.
